


Gambles Large and Unforeseen

by Letterblade



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: A bit of objectification too really, BDSM, Bondage, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Hanbei is the Toyotomi procurer, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakon hadn't been particularly surprised to find himself having weird sex with Hanbei, really, just look at the fellow. This part was a little unexpected, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambles Large and Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just sort of assume that the Toyotomi are mostly one large gay orgy with Hanbei calling the shots. (And Gyobu hanging upside-down from the ceiling creepering on it, but that's immaterial to this fic.) This is probably because I live with hellscabanaboy.

Yeah, the Toyotomi were an odd lot, but pretty interesting.

Fucking Hanbei wasn't even an unexpected oddity, far as Sakon was concerned. Just look at the fellow. Not surprising either that this had wound up with him stripped naked and perched kneeling on one of the tables the strategist used for his maps by daytime, bound wrist to ankle with his knees spread wide, ropes on his chest framing his nipples, ropes on his thighs framing his ass, entirely on display. He _could_ wiggle, but it strained and tightened when he did, Hanbei's ropework was brutally strict. So he let his head fall back and his back arch and his ass stick out like the rope wanted him to, and ran his tongue over his lips, and moaned pretty for him. Gods, it was hard to hold still.

Hanbei eyed him cooly, paced around him with a terribly thin whippy strip of bamboo, still fully dressed. He'd threatened Sakon with that thing before, never used it because he'd played along nicely, no reason not to. Sakon was starting to wonder where this was going, really, whether it was even going to end in sex--hey, the kinky shit was fun, but he was just hoping he wouldn't have to slink off and wank when it was over.

Well. Really he was just hoping Hanbei would decide it was finally time to bring Mitsunari-sama along. Because apparently that was Hanbei's call, which made perfect sense to everybody but Sakon--ahh, no, what if Mitsunari-sama didn't want him--

Hanbei flicking that cane across his shoulderblades was a good distraction from worrying about that, really.

So was the screen to the inner chambers opening, and the lord of the castle himself puttering out in a somber indigo yukata, like he'd been relaxing of an evening and had simply decided to drop by and hang out with his right hand man. Relaxing of an evening was an odd look on Lord Hideyoshi. Well, a constipated look, like nearly anything else, but that was just sort of his natural demeanor, it didn't mean much. Seeing him with his hair down was the weirdest part, honestly, Sakon had finally gotten used to the oddly erect crowning tassel of his lordship.

"Hanbei."

"Hideyoshi." He turned, a trace of a smile on his painted lips, as if Sakon had disappeared from the world the moment he noticed him. That wasn't much surprising either, the two of them were really kind of mad for each other in their own way, it was hard to miss. But also a little worrying--seriously, he might or might not be able to get out, he wasn't quite sure, but nobody likes being left naked and tied up. He whined, and Hanbei noticed him again, for a bare second.

Long enough to catch his chin in a gloved hand and shove the cane between his teeth. "Hold this, Sakon-kun."

Sakon wriggled fingers in thin air, squirmed in the ropes, stopped squirming when the lines across his chest pinched and chafed his nipples, set his teeth in bamboo, and nodded, mute.

Hanbei padded a few paces away, conversed. His voice a low murmur, Lord Hideyoshi's a deep rumble and surprisingly hard to make out, especially with his blood pounding in his ears from being trapped with his back arched. He dug toes into the table, squirmed again. Kept squirming, little groans through his teeth as the ropes worried at him.

He had _no_ clue how Hideyoshi managed to make it perfectly clear that one of his low rumbles was for him, but it perked his ears, and when he looked over the man was staring right at him, gaze weighty. Must be a supreme overlord thing, he was good at that. Had to admit, he didn't expect the supreme overlord's dark red eyes to be lighting on him when he was bound and naked and squirming on a table, with something in his mouth and his ass hanging out and his cock perfectly hard. Gods, he could almost be embarrassed, but okay, this was happening, he knew he was hot. Even if his face was also hot with a flush, jeez. At least he was _reasonably_ sure he wasn't in trouble, Hanbei could do no wrong far as Hideyoshi was concerned, and the fellow didn't look angry. Easy to tell when he was angry. Glowing red and all.

He didn't really expect him to come over, though. Gods, he _loomed_ , the table wasn't that high and he was kneeling splayed so wide that his balls almost brushed it. He panted round the cane in his mouth, didn't speak for fear of dropping it, held more or less still and looked up at his overlord, and up. Every time he saw him it was like this delayed reaction of surprise at how tremendously large he was, now even more so--it was a good thing he was rich, he would have had to have fabric woven special to fit him, even, the slice of bare furry chest where his yukata lay open seemed as big as Sakon's whole Sakon.

"Mm, do look at the rest of him," Hanbei murmured.

Hideyoshi barely canted a shaggy eyebrow, looked to Hanbei for a moment, changed expression very little. And looked. Paced slowly around him. Sakon sucked air, felt his heart beating a little fast--well, this was happening. Settled how the ropes wanted him, spread himself out on display. Hanbei's gloved hand ran lightly down his bare side, down his thigh, like a horsemonger showing a charger's muscles, and there was very little they couldn't see, really. Sakon gave little whimpers and canted his ass up for them, felt their eyes scour him over and wondered, really wondered, where this was going--holy hell, was his dick as big as the rest of him, a gamble whether he could take that at all, but why not, he'd try.

The hand that settled suddenly across his shoulderblades, over skin still tingling from the cane, was huge and callused and _warm_ , the heat coming off the man was marvelous. Sakon made some little noise, tried to lean into it, made rather more noise as the much smaller hand landed leather-gloved on his ass with a smack hard enough to jolt him. Hideyoshi leaned into his field of vision, formidable sideburns and all, and rumbled, "Well, then."

It was almost a question. Sakon nodded in case it was. The ends of the cane wobbled.

"I've found your service commendable," Hideyoshi said, almost quietly, almost kindly, and it was so _entirely_ unexpected that Sakon almost dropped the cane. Almost. Not even sure whether he was talking about his ass or his work for Lord Mitsunari--both? He bowed his head even when it strained his arms in the ropes and grinned around the cane wedged between his teeth, really grinned, somehow.

Hanbei laughed softly, and threaded his other hand through his hair to tug his head back up again and murmur in his ear. "We've made use of Mitsunari-kun together like this before, you know."

Sakon felt his eyes go wide, his stomach flip-flop. It's not like he didn't have a vivid imagination--he must be so thin, out of his armor, he barely ate--but did they bind him like this, spread him out like this, he couldn't tell whether it was hot as hell or made no sense at all-- _he_ wasn't bothered by much, but Lord Mitsunari was so proud, this would be humiliating to him, would he even want that--fuck, what if he was here alongside them, nails raking down his side as he took him with the same unhesitating brutality he fought with-- _fuck_ \--

Hanbei laughed softly, rested a fingertip on the cane. "Give that back now, Sakon-kun. Good boy."

Yeah, the Toyotomi were an odd lot. But definitely interesting.


End file.
